Jamais je n’ai cessé et cesserai de t'aimer
by Miss Lily Evans-Potter
Summary: Histoire d'amour, de la 7iem année de James & Lily.Qu'arrive til quand on apprend que notre pire ennemi qui nous adore n'a jamais cessé de nous aimer? Et qu'il nous montre sont vraie visage?Histoire de Miss Lily EvansPotter et BarbaraGaelle.
1. Les jours noirs

Note de l'auteur : Merci de laissez des reviews!

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire co-écrite avec Barbara-Gaelle

C'est elle qui écrira le chapitre 2 de la fanfiction.

Ps : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling seul l'histoire et quelques personnages comme Jennifer m'appartienne.

Chapitre 1 – Les jours noirs :

C'était un jour, pluvieux une jeune aux cheveux roux était assise au rebord de sa fenêtre.

Cette jeune fille était nul autre que Lily Evans.

Depuis quelque temps Lily ne parlait à personne, depuis la mort de ses parents il y a quelques jours.

Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture avant l'anniversaire de Lily.

Lily avait été tellement horrifié par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne répondait même plus au hibou de sa meilleure et seule amie Jennifer Walker.

Mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer seule chez elle, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Alors elle décida soudainement d'écrire à Jennifer pour lui parler et aussi lui demander si elle pouvait venir chez elle pour le reste de l'été.

Lily commença à écrire la lettre pour Jennifer, où Jen ou Jenny pour ses les intimes.

_Salut Jenny!_

_Ca va bien?_

_Moi pas pire, tu es sûrement au courant pour mes parents?_

_Je voulais te demander si je pouvais venir passer le reste de l'été chez toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas toi et tes parents j'espère?_

_Le reste de l'été avec ma sœur ça serait vraiment catastrophique._

_Apart je suis stressé pour les A.S.P.I.C si je ne les passes pas adieu ma carrière d'Aurore._

_Ha et aussi le livre de sortilèges & enchantements est superbe, je l'ai lu en 1 heures hier soir avant de me coucher._

_À la prochaine Lily –xxx- (en amie bien sûr)_

Elle roula son parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Ludmilla sa chouette, et lui donna des graines et de l'eau avant de partir.

" Va porter ceci à Jennifer Ludmilla! " dit t-elle avant que sa chouette parte.

Trois jours passèrent avant d'avoir la réponse de Jennifer.

Lily était vraiment fatigué de s'engueuler avec sa sœur Pétunia pour savoir si Pétunia garderait ou la vendrait.

Lily voulait que Pétunia garde cette maison en souvenir de leurs parents défunts.

Alors que Pétunia elle voulait la vendre car elle trouvait la maison trop vieille, laide et ne voulait pas habiter dans une maison où un monstre a habité.

Lily finit par lui laisser faire ce qu'elle voudra avec la maison.

Et soudain la chouette de Lily Ludmilla apparut à la fenêtre un parchemin attaché à la patte.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire.

_Chère Lily!_

_Je vais super bien!_

_Oui je suis au courant pour tes parents, vraiment je suis tellement désolée._

_Mais pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à me lettres?_

_Je m'inquiétais pour toi Lilou!_

_Hum… sincèrement je suis désolée Lily mais je passe l'été chez James, mes parents sont partis en Espagne pour tout l'été et vu que ses parents sont de très bons amis des miens._

_Mais James t'invite chez lui pour le reste de l'été._

_Et pour les A.S.P.I.C. ho sois pas inquiète tu est la meilleure dans tout les matières._

_+ Jen_

_PS : Stp! Viens chez James, il y va peut-être te draguer un peu cet été mais ça passera._

Passer l'été chez James? Non mais elle rigole se dit Lily,

Mais passer l'été avec Pétunia n'était pas mieux.

Quoi faire? Passer l'été chez James ou avec Pétunia?

Le prochain chapitre sera écrit par Barbara-Gaelle.

Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit!

Miss Lily Evans-Potter –xxx-


	2. La nouvelle famille

La nouvelle famille

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la réponse de Jennifer, et Lily n'avait toujours pas répondu. La veillée de ses parents ainsi que leur enterrement s'était produit deux jours après la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis ce temps, depuis que Lily les ai vus, une seule pensée lui traversait la tête :

-Je ne les verrai plus, je ne les verrai plus.

Ce qui provoquait les larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues. La nuit était la période la plus difficile à affronter car elle les voyait dans ses rêves, ses parents l'appelaient en hurlant et elle n'arrivait jamais à les atteindre avant que la voiture explose par des jets dorés, elle ne savait pas se que s'était. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait à la fin, elle se réveillait en sursaut avec le visage trempé de larmes et de sueur. Puis elle éclatait en sanglot. Le pire s'était que si elle ne trouvait pas de tuteur avant la fin de la semaine, elle serait obligatoirement mise en orphelinat, le chef policier chargé de l'affaire Evans les avait prévenues le soir même de l'accident. Car même en étant majeur côté sorcier, elle ne l'était pas côté moldu et d'ailleurs comment aurait elle pu survivre côté sorcier alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent et elle n'avait que ses buses qu'elle avait obtenues mais elle ne passait que ses ASPIC cette année. Qu'allait elle devenir ?

Nous étions vendredi soir, elle était près de la cheminée, Pétunia venait de partir chez la famille qui l'accueillait les bras ouvert, chez les parents de son fiancé Vernon Dursley, c'était un jeune homme bien que Lily le soupçonnait d'être un cochon vivant sur ses deux pattes arrières avec une perruque à cause de sa grosse figure rose, son cou inexistant, de ses petits yeux bleus humides et de ses épais cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse. C'était bien la seule pensée qui réussissait à la faire sourire le temps d'un ou deux secondes. Mr Gourdon, allait venir la chercher le lendemain et allait l'emmener à l'orphelinat St Joseph. Sur ce constat de sa prochaine vie future elle s'endormit au près du feu mourant dans la cheminée.

Se fut un bruit au dehors qui la réveilla, ce n'était que très léger, nous aurions pu comparer ce bruit avec un miaulement de chats mais cela ne l'était pas. D'un coup la porte d'entrée vola en éclat, Lily hurla mais avant qu'elle eu le réflexe de prendre sa baguette une main l'attrapa et elle se sentit compresser comme si elle passait dans un tuyau, quand ses poumons ont pu à nouveau être remplis d'air elle se trouvait devant une immense maison si nous pouvions appeler ça une maison, appelons ça plutôt un manoir ou un château de conte de fées. Pourquoi cette remarque tout simplement parce que Lily décida de profiter de tous les moments heureux qu'elle pourra vivre, elle n'oubliera pas ses parents certes mais elle se souviendra que des moments heureux passé avec eux et non des derniers instants où elle a pu les voir, elle se refusait d'être triste car elle repensa aux paroles que ses parents lui disaient :

-Nous voulons que ton bonheur, lui disait son Père

-Quoi qu'il arrivent, nous serons toujours à tes côtés, lui promis sa mère.

Elle vivrait et profiterait de la vie pour eux, pour leurs montrer qu'elle est forte cependant un semblant de tristesse la traversa quand elle réfléchit car les mots « ils ne seront pas là pour le voir » lui traversèrent l'esprit.

-Ne pas penser avec la tête mais avec le cœur, récita t'elle

-Pardon, que dis tu ?

Lily poussa un petit cri, elle avait oublié l'homme qui l'avait amener ici.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis ton nouveau tuteur, je sais que tu n'as pas été prévenue mais c'est Albus qui a décidé que ce serait moi, sourit il, et on ne peut pas dire non à Albus Dumbledore, dit il avant d'éclater de rire. Aller, viens rentrons à l'intérieur il fera meilleur.

-Ce palais est à vous ?

-Un palais ? Non cette maison fait partis de l'histoire de ma famille, elle a été construite il y a des générations et la tradition veut que la famille future s'y installant, se marie en ce lieu même.

-Vous vous êtes marié ici ?

-Oui et mon fils est né dans cette demeure, nous n'avons pas pu aller à St Mangouste à temps, j'ai fait naître mon propre enfant, un moment merveilleux.

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit Lily pu distinguer un sourire rêveur.

-Je comprends pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il curieusement

-Car vous aimez votre famille et vous n'êtes pas imbus de votre personne face à vos richesses.

-Voyez Miss, mes richesses les plus chères sont ma femme et mon enfant et nous pouvons dire mon fils adoptif, il pouffa légèrement.

-Votre fils adoptif ?

-Oui, c'est la meilleur ami de mon fils, sa famille ne l'acceptant pas à cause de ses idéologies, il vit chez nous mais il partira des qu'il aura atteint ses 17ans.

-Monsieur ?

-Appelez moi Richard.

-Bien mons… Richard.

-Oui qui a-t-il ?

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux.

Lily eu un sourire, un véritable sourire.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez apprendre à aimer ?

-Pardon ? S'exclama Richard s'arrêtant au beau milieu de chemin

-Je ne sais pas aimer, faire confiance à quelqu'un qui est autre que ma famille et de ma meilleure amie.

-Lily, aimer ne s'apprend pas, cela vient quand cela doit arriver, par contre tu peux tomber des milliers de fois amoureuse, mais tu n'aimes en général qu'une fois et c'est réciproque.

-Non, pas toujours, les chagrins d'amour …

-Les chagrins d'amour apparaissent quand deux personnes tombent amoureuses et que l'une d'elle croit aimer l'autre. Cela te semble compliquer mais quand tu trouveras celui qui partagera ton cœur et ton âme ce que je viens de te dire te paraîtra clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Mais et faire confiance ?

-Faire confiance est très simple, ouvres ton cœur à toutes les personnes, offres une seconde chance à ceux que tu veux connaître, et ouvre toi à tes amis, confies toi.

-Mais se sont des faiblesses.

-Les plus grandes faiblesses n'existent que dans ton cœur donc si tu ne partages pas tes soucis, contraintes, secrets et tout ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur un jour tu te retrouveras toute seule, car des personnes mal intentionnées t'auront exploité et auront blessés tes amis qui seraient moins fiable.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Richard ouvrit l'immense porte pendant que Lily méditait toujours sur ces sages paroles.

-A voilà notre fille, enfin quelqu'un avec qui je vais pouvoir parler chiffons. Déclara une voix douce et enthousiasme qui était légèrement moqueuse.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis quand même !

-Un fils, un fils, qui ne pense qu'au Quidditch et jouer avec ses amis et qui oubli sa mère, fit elle chagriner, de même que son mari, elle baisa la tête.

Richard se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Mais non, tu es toujours dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps.

Lorsque la femme que Lily supposa être celle de Richard leva la tête elle pu distinguer des yeux pétillant de joie ainsi que d'amusement avec un sourire espiègle. Pendant que Lily pouffa de rire, Richard les regarda simultanément, regardant Lily rire sous cape et sa femme qui possédait en ce moment un regard de pure innocence.

-Je me suis encore fait avoir ? Demanda t'il

-Et en beauté, déclara sa femme en soupirant dramatiquement

Ce qui fit éclater de rire la petite rousse.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent en souriant.

-Bien, Lily me m'appelle Sarah, et bien, bienvenue dans la maison.

-Savais tu que Lily a déclaré que notre maison était un palais ?

-Non chéri, ne savais pas étant que tu étais seule avec elle dehors et que je n'avais pas mis d'émetteur sur toi, tiens je pourrais le faire pour savoir qu'elles sont les femmes te tournant autour.

Pendant Leurs discussions Lily avait pu les observer. Sarah était rousse, des yeux bleus éclatant qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un, elle arrivait aux épaules de son mari qui était obliger de regarder vers le bas, mais dans l'expression de leur regard tout leur amour était retranscrit, elle abordait aussi un visage d'ange et son corps ni mince ni replet dégageait une grâce sans pareil en fait elle lui faisait penser à sa mère. Chez Richard s'était son regard canaille qui la faisait sourire, ses cheveux mi long qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens qui lui semblaient familiers, mais à 3 ou 4 heures du matin se n'était pas la peine de lui poser des questions. Par contre elle supposait que malgré sa grande taille, Richard était aux ordres de sa femme, qu'il n'osait pas la contredire, tout comme son père. Tout compte fait, c'est comme si elle revenait à la maison, mais ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant et de trouver l'homme qui lui créera ce regard et qui lui rendra.

-Evans ?

Une voix étonnée venant de l'escalier central retentit.

Mais quand elle se retourna pour regarder la personne dans les yeux quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le farceur numéro un de Poudlard, qui n'est autre que :

-Potter !


	3. Je suis là, et le serai toujours

Je suis là, je l'ai toujours été et le serai toujours

Les deux Némésis se regardaient, enfin les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques si l'on regardait les yeux d'un certain homme avec les cheveux en bataille. Nous pouvons voir dans ses yeux que l'inquiétude y résidait.

-Lily mais que fais tu là ?

-Je … Tes … Moi

Richard la regarda avec compréhension.

-James tu te rappelles la discussion que nous avons eut avant-hier ?

James approuva par un signe de tête.

-Je te présente Lily Evans qui par votre réaction suppose que vous vous connaissez.

Sarah eu un drôle de rire qui se modifia en un rire étouffé.

-Lily sera sur notre garde jusqu' à sa majorité moldue c'est-à-dire ses 18ans. Par contre côté sorcière elle est majeure mais n'ayant pas assez pour vivre nous la garderons avec nous.

Durant le reste du discours James n'avait cessé de la regarder, elle détourna la tête face à ce regard perçant.

-Bien, James, James réveilles toi mon chéri, sourit sa mère, j'aimerai que tu accompagnes Lily à sa nouvelle chambre qui est à côté de la tienne s'il te plaît.

-Oui maman, répondit il avec une voix qui semblait plutôt ailleurs qu'au moment présent.

Lily s'approcha de lui après avoir au préalablement remerciée et souhaitée une bonne nuit aux Potter.

Pendant la monter des escaliers ils ne parlèrent pas mais James lui lançait des regards non pas compatissants et remplis de pitié, car il savait qu'elle aurait eu horreur de ça, mais des regards amusés.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amuses ? Demanda t'elle

-La réaction que tu as eut envers mes parents.

-Peux tu s'il te plaît prolonger ta réponse, commença t'elle a s'énerver

-Tu les as aimés en leur laissant une chance sans les connaître, tu as même sourit face à leurs enfantillages.

Elle le regarda stupéfait.

-Oui mes parents sont des enfants, ma mère adore jouer avec mon père, tu l'as bien vue, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, étant jeune elle a découvert que mon père était d'une jalousie surprenante alors elle s'amuse, ou sinon c'est sur les sentiments qui lui porte comme avant. Mon père a aimé ma mère dés le premier regard, il a tout fait pour la conquérir.

-Je vois qu'il a réussi, sourit elle

Mais la réaction de James l'étonna, il s'était arrêté et riait à en avoir mal au ventre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Quand il fut calmé il la regarda et continua son récit en continuant à marcher le long d'un couloir.

-Mon père n'a réussi à avoir ma mère que par un coup surprenant car ma mère n'était pas si gentille que tu viens de le voir, elle haïssait mon père pour sa réputation au collège ou près des femmes, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas comprendre c'est qu'elle l'aimait mais à chaque fois que mon père lui demandait de sortir avec elle c'était la baffe et le sermon assuré, un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Quel était le coup surprenant ? Demanda t'elle avide de savoir la suite de l'histoire de ses tuteurs.

-Je vais te raconter …

**Flash Back**

Nous étions un vendredi soir tout à fait normal si l'on ne ce fiait pas que nous étions dans une école de sorcellerie.

Un e jeune fille d'environ 17ans était là dans un des canapé de la tour de Gryffondors, nous pouvions voir à travers la fenêtre des flocons de neige tombant. Un sapin tenait fièrement allure dans un coin de la pièce.

Un jeune homme arriva le visage furieux, il avait des yeux bruns remplis de colère, ils tombèrent sur la silhouette endormie, elle était magnifique. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée car il y avait plus urgent à réglé.

-Ginther, réveilles toi !

La silhouette se réveilla en sursaut quand elle vit la cause de son doux réveil elle vu rouge.

-Non mais dit Potter qu'est ce qui te prend de réveiller les gens comme ça ?

-qu'est ce qui me prends tu as vu mes cheveux ?

Il lui montra ses cheveux en bataille normalement aussi noir que l'ébène qui à présent abordait une couleur blonde avec des mèches vertes fluo.

Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

-Je trouve que cela te va très bien.

-Remets moi ma couleur naturelle immédiatement, ordonna t'il

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi

-Remets les moi

-Il en ait hors de question

-Bordel tu vas écouter ?

-Va te faire cuire un œuf

Elle voulu partir

-Potter lâche moi

-Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas rendu la couleur normale à mes cheveux

-Tu rêves

-Pour la dernière fois Ginther, remets les moi

-Jamais

-Mais j'en ai besoin

-Comme ça tu verras ce que cela fait de ne plus se pavaner devant toutes ces garces qui ne veulent de toi que ton fric.

La pression de son bras diminua mais il la tenait encore trop fort pour qu'elle puisse partir.

-Tu m'aimes, déclara t'il

-Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête quand tu étais petit

Il souriait

-Tu m'aimes

-Non mais tu m'énerves si tu me lâches pas tout de suite je t'en donne une.

-Tu m'aimes avoue le

-Jamais

Elle voulu le frapper mais il la bloqua et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un long et tendre baiser, quand ils se séparèrent ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et pour seule réponse à leur attente ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Lily, à la fin du dialogue de James, était rêveuse.

-Oui nous pouvons dire que l'histoire était un conte de fées.

-Oui, ce fut tous ce qu'elle put répondre.

-Mais ils ont put confirmer un dicton

-Ah oui lequel, demanda t'elle intéressée ?

-Entre l'amour et la haine, un seul pas les sépare.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit en retour.

-Ah nous voilà arrivé.

Il ouvrit une grande porte. Une chambre magnifique lui apparut devant ses yeux dont l'étincelle qui y avait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparut.

James en fut attristé, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Voilà ta chambre la porte que tu peux voir la bas communique à la mienne donc si tu as un problème je serais là bas.

-Merci.

L'image de sa chambre avec sa mère lui disant bonne nuit lui revint en mémoire.

Elle sentit un tissu fin sur sa joue qui lui fit revenir à la réalité. C'était James qui venait de passer un mouchoir sur elle.

-Ne pleures pas, ils n'auraient sûrement pas voulu que tu pleures pour eux

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'écria t'elle juste avant d'éclater en sanglot en tombant des ses bras s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il lui caressa doucement son dos, ses cheveux en lui disant :

-si tu pleures c'est que tu les aimes et qu'ils t'ont aimée donc ils auraient voulu te voir heureuse et non triste comme en se moment.

Elle se détacha de lui est lui sourit bien qu'il disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut.

Elle alla se coucher et James alla faire de même dans sa chambre.

Se fut plus tard dans la nuit qu'il se réveilla, des gémissements, des cris étouffés et des pleurs. Ce fut ses bruits qui le firent se lever et de voir d'où cela provenait.

C'était Lily, elle était en train de cauchemarder. Il s'approcha du lit puis essaya de la réveiller.

-Lily, Lily, réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Et éclata en sanglot.

-Ils m'appellent, mais je n'arrive jamais à temps.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là et eux aussi, ils veillent sur toi.

-Ils me manquent

-Je sais, je sais, mais je suis là maintenant, j'ai toujours été là et le serai toujours.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'elle s'endormie dans les bras de son ancienne Némésis.

James sourit et la recoucha et l'embrassant sur le front, il se leva et arrivé à sa porte communiquant avec la sienne il répéta,

-Je suis là et le serai toujours, ma Lily

Inconsciemment les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent en un sourire que James ne pu voir.

Coucou, c'est Barbara-Gaelle qui est présente et qui répond à vos petit message lol, laisser tombé, je suis folle.

Bien que ce chapitre aurait du être écrit par Miss Lily Evans-Potter mais étant parti pour un camp d'équitation donc j'ai fait ce troisième chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est elle qui vous fera la quatrième.

Sinon place aux RAR :

Lilyana : Alors, merci de nous avoir laissé cette review, et nous te le promettons nous essayerons d'en faire des plus longs.

Ladybird : Merci, pour ta review, je suis sur que MLEP, franchement c'est trop long je raccourci, (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas lol) apprécie ton compliment d'ailleurs moi aussi et voilà la suite.

EMI : Merci pour l'encouragement, et la promesse est déjà partie lol

(Quelqu'un l'aurait vu t'il passer, elle s'est encore enfui)

Amandiine : Merci toi aussi pour l'encouragement, nous sommes heureuses que cela te plaise mais pour ce chapitre les choses ne se précise pas vraiment mais bon, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant.

Arie-Evans : Merci pour ton dynamisme lol, pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre vendredi prochain ou plus tard car c'est MLEP qui le fera et non moi.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews

Si cela vous a plus REVIEWER lol, petit en bas à gauche merci lol

BarbaraGaelle et Miss Lily Evans Potter

La prochaine à répondre aux reviews se sera elle na lol.


	4. Entre la haine et l'amour

Après que James soit parti et qu'il l'a déposé sur un lit, Lily se réveilla par le bruit de quelqu'un qui regardait des magazines et qui frappait un mur.

"Jennifer" s'écria Lily

Jennifer se retourna et vit Lily.

Salut Lily! Tu es enfin réveillé? "

Elle fit un signe de tête voulant dire oui!

"Bon allée! James et ses parents nous attendent pour déjeuner! "

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent a la cuisine des pancakes et du lait qui était la devant eux.

Lily et Jennifer remplir leurs assiettes de pancakes et sirop d'érable.

Et puis Lily fit un bref sourire a James, qui rougit légèrement quand il vu le jolie sourire de Lily.

"Hmmm…. James tu diras à tes parents que ces pancakes sont délicieuse! "Dit Lily timidement

" D'accord! Appart ça vous allez bien? "

Oui répondirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur!

" Sirius arrive cet après-midi! Ca vous dirait de jouer au Quidditch? "

Lily fit non de la tête.

"Potter j'ai peur des hauteurs et tu le sait très bien! Non mais y'a-t-il juste le quidditch qui compte pour vous les garçons! "

Quand James entendit Lily recommencer à l'appeler par son nom de famille, son cœur fit un bond.

" Oui! " dit t-il sans gêne

Tout les trois passèrent l'avant midi dehors a admirer le paysage ou se baigner dans la piscine chauffée de James.

Quand soudain ils virent Sirius une valise à la main arriver.

Sirius dirent t-ils en chœur comment va tu?

Très bien répondit t-il.

" Tu as ton balai Sir? Les filles ont promit de jouer avec nous. Moi et Jennifer contre Toi et Lily qu'en pense tu? "

Et puis tout l'après-midi ils jouèrent au Quidditch.

Lily se débrouillait assez sur un balai mais elle ne bloquait pas très souvent les tirs de James.

Car elle avait peur de l'altitude et aussi elle n'avait pas de bons réflexes et n'était pas très rapide.

De son coté Jennifer n'était pas une excellente gardienne elle aussi, mais elle se débrouillait toujours mieux que Lily.

Elle bloquait quelque fois les tirs de Sirius.

Mais elle n'était pas très rapide et desfois elle relançait le souafle à Sirius a la place de James.

Sirius et James eux s'amusait comme des p'tits fous a marquer des buts et se lancer des cognards.

C'était un des meilleures après-midi que Lily avait passé.

Elle s'amusait vraiment bien et finalement James & Sirius n'était pas si tête enflée.

Soudain elle voulu descendre et atterrir mais elle a la place elle descendit a pique et tenait le balai que James lui avait prêter a un bras.

Si elle lâchait prise elle tombait d'un mètre et sûrement elle aurait une fracture a quelque part.

Mais elle ne pouvait non plus remonter sur son balai car elle n'a pas un assez bon équilibre pour remonter.

LILLYYY! Cria James, J'ARRIVE JE VIENS T'AIDER.

James se dépêcha d'arriver près de Lily et lui dit Lâche prise je vais te rattrapé.

" James j'ai peur! Je ne peux pas lâché prise sinon j'aurai une fracture de ché pas quoi! "

"Fais-moi confiance Lily Jolie! " dit James

Lily auta sa main qui tenait le Brossdur 3 et tomba dans les bras de James.

Sirius rattrapa le balai et le laissa tomber par terre.

Jennifer quand a elle on voyait de l'inquiète pour sa meilleure amie dans son visage.

Mais quand elle vut qu'elle était saine et sauve elle sourit a nouveau.

Lily avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Pour remercier James elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de James.

Et celui-ci rougit comme une tomate quand elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Après elle lui dit " James je t'adore! Je ne croyais pas que tu ferais ça pour moi! "

James atterri sur le sol et lui tendit le Brossdur que Sirius avait déposé quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils la mit sur le balai et lui dit Fait attention la prochaine fois Flower!

La partie continua, et c'était 130 points a 120 points pour James & Jennifer.

Tout alla bien quand soudain James envoya un cognard à Sirius mais c'est Lily qui le reçut.

Les seuls mots qu'on puissent entendre avant qu'elle s'évanouissent était " Potter je te haïs! "

James avait réussi à la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe et qu'elle se fasse mal.

Il avait eu droit à une énorme engueulade avec ses parents et surtout il était si bouleversé des dernières paroles de Lily.

Car sa faisais aujourd'hui 3 jours que Lily était évanouie et ne bougeait plus.

Note de l'auteur : Voila le quatrième chapitre qui complique pas mal les choses.

Merci a tout les revieweurs.

Désolé de pas avoir pu faire le chapitre 3 mais j'étais parti en camp d'équitation et après je suis allée voir Hp4 (je vis au Québec), qui est vraiment merveilleux et magnifique.

Et après je suis allé à Rimouski alors, je n'ai pas pu l'écrire.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai consacré 45 minutes pour vous l'écrire.

Merci de nous soutenir et des laisser des reviews.

Pardon s'il y a quelques petites fautes mais j'ai fait ça vite.

Encore merci, tout simplement Miss Lily Evans-Potter


	5. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, seulement les chapitres sont à moi.

Et merci pour vos reviews.

Trois jours avaient passé, depuis le match de Quidditch.

Lily était toujours inconsciente.

Elle n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis cette partie de Quidditch.

James, Sirius et Jennifer était particulièrement triste qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Pour Jennifer, Lily était un petit rayon de soleil qui gardait le sourire et qui donnait la bonne humeur aux autres.

Mais celui qui s'en voulait le plus c'était James.

S'il n'avait pas voulu envoyer un cognard à Sirius rien ne se serai passé et Lily sera là a s'amuser avec eux.

Et aussi elle lui manquait tellement, bien que Lily le détestait lui l'aimait depuis sa 4 année.

Non pas parce que c'était la seule à lui résister, mais parce que elle était extrêment jolie et c'était aussi quelqu'un qui avait un fort caractère.

Et qui avait la plupart du temps le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir convaincu à jouer au Quidditch.

Flash-back :

" Allez Lily je t'en pris! Joue avec nous au Quidditch! " Dit James

" Potter tu veux me voire me ridiculiser ou quoi? "

" Oh Lily! S'il te plaît fais le pour moi tu sais que j'adore le quidditch. " Rajoute Jennifer.

Quand Lily entendu les paroles elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire es-tu malade ou quoi?

" Allez Jenny, range toi du coté de Potter à la place de celui de ta meilleure amie! "

Jennifer la regarda un peu déçu par sa réaction.

" Lily! Je ne me range pas de son coté mais tu sais que j'adore le quidditch! "

" Je le sais depuis longtemps ça! " dit sèchement Lily

" Fait moi plaisir à moi et Jenny une seule fois s'il te plaît "

Lily réfléchissa pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'est vrai que elle ne faisait presque jamais plaisir à James et Jennifer.

Eux lui faisait très souvent du plaisir et elle devait l'avouer Potter était plutôt gentil desfois et elle le trouvait de plus en plus mignon.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion elle finit par accepter pour faire plaisir à James et Jenny, mais une seule fois cet été.

Fin Flash-back

James se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui se passait.

Pour lui avoir fait mal à sa Lily le rendait triste et malheureux.

Ce qui empirait la situation c'était les dernières mots qu'avait dit Lily " Potter je te haïs! "

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence à le haïr et l'appeler Potter.

Pour lui quand elle avait commencé à l'appeler James cela voulait dire que il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il puissent s'aimer et devenir amis.

Peut-être même sortir ensemble pendant quelque temps.

Mais ce match de quidditch gâchera tout, Lily ne voudra sûrement plus lui parler encore moins sortir avec lui.

Et ses parents n'étaient pas tellement fiers de lui.

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait une mauvaise plaisanterie et si ça aurait été Sirius qui aurait reçu le cognard ça n'aurait pas été mieux.

Du coté de Jennifer cela n'allait pas vraiment mieux.

Jenny refusait d'adresser la parole à James sous prétexte qu'il avait presque tué sa meilleure amie et l'avait manipulé vu qu'il avait commencé à être gentil avec elle et puis après quand elle commençait à gagner sa confiance il la blessait.

Jennifer s'en voulait aussi d'avoir convaincu Lily.

Elle se rapprochait d'avoir trop forcé sa meilleure amie à lui faire plaisir à elle et James.

Bien qu'elle culpabilisait moins que James elle était quand même triste vu que Lily était sa meilleure amie depuis la première année.

Et Sirius lui aussi était triste non seulement parce que Lily était son amie mais aussi parce que voir James qui ne voulait plus s'amuser comme avant et le voir malheureux le désespérais.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 5 jours que Lily était dans le coma, James était resté à son chevet depuis qu'elle était là.

Il était environ 5 :00 du matin et présentement James était endormi sur Lily.

Lily elle était endormie mais doucement elle se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle vit James qui était sur elle et en le voyant elle eu un petit sourire.

Lily décida de ne pas le réveiller toute suite.

Elle resta plusieurs heures à le regarder et à lire les livres scolaires que les parents de James lui avaient achetés.

Bien que 5 jours avant elle avait était furieuse contre James, elle décida quand même de lui pardonner.

Il avait fait une erreur et c'était comprenable.

Tout le monde adore faire une plaisanterie à leur amis de temps en temps.

Vers 10 heures James se réveilla et la première qu'il vu c'était Lily qui lisait son nouveau livre de sortilèges.

Il prit ses lunettes pour voir si elle était vraiment réveillée.

Après avoir mit ses lunettes il vit que Lily était réellement réveillé et qu'elle avait son livre à la main.

Mais ce qui l'enchanta le plus était de voir qu'elle lui souriait.

" Je suis désolée, Lily! "

" Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs même moi! "

" Si j'entends bien, Lily Evans vient de me pardonner quelque chose que d'après ma conscience aurait valu une engueulade? "

" Oui tu entends très bien! Je te pardonne mais si tu préfère que je t'engueule! "

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lily.

" Non j'aime mieux que tu me pardonnes! "

" Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs même moi! " dit Lily sur un ton enjoué.

" Viens on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner! "

James et Lily descendirent à la cuisine.

Ce chapitre est un peu en retard mais bon.

Barbara-Gaelle n'a pu le faire, car elle est en semaine d'examens.

Et moi la semaine dernière c'était ma semaine d'examens.

En voilà un qui éclairci les choses et est un peu plus mignon.

Désolée s'il est un peu court et avec quelques fautes.

Miss Lily Evans-Potter !

Place au R.A.R. du chap' 3 et 4 :

Arie-Evans : Merci pour tes deux reviews.

Et puis voilà un peu plus de sentiments dans ce chapitre.

Amandiine : Lol oui en faites Lily & James est un peu la même histoire que les parents de James, mais il y aura quelques petites complications vu que moi j'adore des fan fictions pleines d'actions.

Dede111 : Tout simplement merci pour ta reviews.

EMI : Hum… très peu de chance pour ce chapitre on parle plus des sentiments de James.

Lilyana : Celui-ci en d'environ 4 pages words, Police : Verdana Taille : 12

Aminteitha : Oui moi aussi je le trouve pas mal mimi!

Merci pour ta reviews.

Ladybird : Même commentaire que que celui d'Amandiine

Emustang : Merci pour ta reviews.

Amiteitha : Celui-ci est plus long, et désolée pour le retard Barbara n'a pas pu le faire et moi j'étais en semaine d'examens.

Lilyemerald : Il est présentement sorti en France alors va le voir.

Et oui je l'ai vu avant vous tous il est sorti le 18 novembre au Québec.

Ladybird : Désolée mais moi j'adore les chapitres qui mette de complications et de l'action.

Mais j'en fais aussi des mignons.


	6. Mon preux chevalier

Mon preux chevalier

L'après midi prenait fin lorsque que Sirius, Remus et Jennifer arrivèrent dans la cuisine tous essoufflés. Les parents de James se retournèrent étonnés.

-Ben que se passe t'il ? Demanda Richard

-Nous ne les trouvons plus, c'est affreux, criait hystériquement Jennifer

-C'est bon calmez vous, nous allons les trouver …

Mais Sarah ne put finir sa phrase que James et Lily entrèrent dans la cuisine. Lily avait les yeux bouffis et James la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Bien que toutes les personnes présentes auraient voulu avoir des explications, ils les laissèrent passer pour qu'ils puissent monter à l'étage.

-Vous croyez que James a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Sirius

-Pourrais tu utiliser ton cerveau pour une fois, s'exclama Remus, si il aurait fait quelque chose, Lily serait rentrée toute seule.

-Pas bête mon Lunard

Nous pouvions entendre deux soupirs d'agacement.

Quelques mètres plus loin.

-Allez Lily

-Non

-Ecoute repose toi, il le faut

-Non

-Que veux tu alors ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Alors ça va être compliquer

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la petite rousse

-Si je reste avec toi est ce que cela ira ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui

-Pourquoi ?

-Lily je ne crois pas que cela soit le bon moment pour te le dire, quand le moment sera venu je te le dirai

-Promis ?

James fut surpris que sa petite tornade rousse cède aussi facilement mais répondit quand même.

-Promis ma petite fée.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Lily s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi presque au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

James soupira, il se souvenait des quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait voulu savoir comment Lily vivait mais la discussion avait vite dérapée. Lily n'avait pas arrêté de parler de ses parents, il fut troublé par ses changements d'humeur. Mais avait compris qu'elle voulait paraître forte mais pourquoi avec lui elle se laissait aller ? La vérité le frappa, elle avait assez confiance en lui pour se confier. La seule conséquence que cela apporta se fut que l'amour de James envers Lily s'agrandi alors qu'il pensait que cela fut impossible. En voyant cet air calme et serein un sentiment de protection le submergea. Ne pouvant plus se retenir il remis une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille. Elle était magnifique cela était indéniable.

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua la porte. Ce fut Sarah qui y apparut.

-James ? Est-ce que cela va aller ?

-Oui, Lily est juste bouleversée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai posée des questions sur sa vie de moldus mais elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de ses parents. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'arrêter, je sais que ça lui fait du bien.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es le meilleur fils qu'une mère puisse avoir.

-Je ne te crois, surtout avec les lettres que Mcgo t'envoie

-C'est le professeur McGonagall mais bon ton attitude envers cette jeune fille compense, lui sourit elle, au fait demain nous allons au chemin de traverse je veux que tout le monde soit près pour 10H30.

-D'accord, si cela ne te dérange pas je vais rester avec elle je lui ai promis.

-Bien sur, j'enverrai Sirius vous chercher.

Il était environ 21H quand Sirius arriva mais ce qu'il vit le fit changer d'avis et il partit de la chambre les laissant dormir. Il arriva au salon quand Remus lui demanda :

-Alors ils arrivent ?

-Non, dit il avec un sourire.

-Sirius nous t'avons demandé d'aller les chercher pour qu'ils viennent manger alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Venez avec moi vous comprendrez.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, lorsque Sarah ouvrit la porte elle fut attirée par deux formes couchées sur le lit. L'une était Lily et l'autre n'était que son fils la tenant dans ses bras comme pour la consoler. Ils dormaient à point fermé.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Sirius Black avait un cœur, railla Jennifer

-Laissons les dormir si ils se réveillent et qu'ils auront faim ils sauront se débrouiller.

Au milieu de la nuit James se réveilla en sursaut par des gémissements. Il tourna son visage vers Lily et compris qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

-Lily, réveilles toi, il la secouait doucement

-…

-Petite fée, disait il en la secouant un peu plus rudement

Elle s'assit immédiatement dans le lit, les yeux remplient de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler.

-Ils m'appèlent, ils veulent que je viennent les sauver, répétait elle sans cesse.

James la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer en la berçant doucement. Elle fini quand même par s'endormir dans ses bras mais quand il voulu se retirer il en fut incapable étant donné que la rousse agrippait sa chemise de toute ses forces.

Le matin arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. James n'avait pas pu se rendormir, trop secouer par la réaction de Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En arrivant chez lui elle avait été aussi distante qu'au collège et là, c'est à peine si elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui pendant deux secondes. Elle remua doucement et ouvrit ses yeux rougis par les larmes coulées pendant la nuit, un pauvre sourire fit apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es resté ! Déclara t'elle

James qui voulait la faire rire lui simplement :

-Même si j'aurai voulu je n'aurai pas pu, il lui lançant un regard rieur

Elle dirigea ses yeux vers ses mains toujours cramponnées à sa chemise. Elle rougit immédiatement et lâcha la chemise mais se fut James qui lui prit ses mains en le regardant dans ses yeux si verts, en lui disant doucement :

-Ce n'est pas grave petite fleur, ce n'est pas grave.

-Il est quelle heure demanda t'elle pour changer de conversation.

-Il est environ 10h, 10H MON DIEU ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD

-James mais qu'as-tu ?

-On va au chemin de traverse dans une demi heure.

Il se levèrent pendant que James fut dans la salle de bain Lily lui prépara ses affaires ainsi que les sienne. Elle pensa que se serait comme ça si elle aurait été en couple avec lui. Elle rougit en espérant d'oublier se qu'elle venait de penser.

Quand il réapparu, il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Lily tu peux aller prendre ta douche, merci de m'avoir préparé mes affaires dépêche toi, commence t'il a rigolé en la voyant planté comme un piquet.

Elle y alla en pensant qu'elle ne dirait plus jamais de mal à propos du Quidditch.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre James se retourna et attendit qu'elle se change en réfrénant l'envie de se retourner et de la faire sienne pour la vie. Quand elle eut fini elle lui tapota légèrement l'épaule droite.

-Bien, j'ai demandé que…

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Lily était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle était vêtue simplement pourtant, un chemisier blanc moulant sa poitrine et la jupe en jeans qui s'arrêtait juste un genou. Mais cela suffit pour déstabiliser James

-Tu disais, le questionna t'elle ne savant pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

-On va nous amener dis ci quelques secondes notre petit déjeuner dans la chambre.

Elle eut juste le temps d'hocher la tête qu'une table et deux chaises apparurent devant elle. Sur la table s'étalaient du simple œuf brouillé au café noir et fort.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger et d'une dernière toilette ou James ne put tenter de la chatouiller lorsqu'elle se maquilla se qui s'en suivit d'une course poursuite d'un James hilare et d'une Lily Evans ayant du rouge à lèvre sur la joue gauche.

Il fut environ10H45 lorsqu'il furent près et dispo dans la cuisine. James ayant un sourire en coin, Lily le regardant avec une oeillade meurtrière. Ses parents et amis les regardèrent en souriant mais se fut Jennifer qui perdit patience la première.

-Que c'est il passé dans la chambre pour que vous soyez comme ça ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. James repartit dans son fou rire pendant que Lily attrapa la poêle à frire et essaya de le frapper malheureusement pour Sirius, James doté de très bons réflexes du à sa place d'attrapeur et cinq ans d'entraînements il réussit à éviter le coup mais pas son frère de cœur qui se retrouva par terre inconscient d'où le fou rire de Remus qui ajouta entre deux rires :

-Celui qui fait souffrir, finira toujours par se faire frapper par une poêle à frire.

Ce qui bien sur provoqua le fou rire général bien que Lily était à ses côtés en essayant de le réveiller.

Vers 13H, nos héros étaient très honteux étant donné le bruit que faisait leur ventre. Mais tellement soulagé d'avoir fini leurs emplettes qu'ils décidèrent d'aller au magasin de Quidditch.

La famille Potter, Remus, Lily et Peter qui les avaient rejoint durant leurs courses étaient au rayon batteur qui se situait juste à l'angle du rayon Souafle. Ils étaient en train d'admirer les nouvelles battes du magasin enfin Sirius et James les regardaient lorsqu'un jeune adolescent d'à peu près de leur âge s'élança dans la pile de Souafle faisant pouffer les trois filles dont deux jumelles et un jeune garçon qui devrait rentrer en première année à l'école de sorcellerie.

-Aleeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxx, crièrent plusieurs filles en même temps.

-Où la, qu'est ce qu'il est rapide, s'exclama une des jumelle se précipitant dans les bras de sa réplique.

-Tu l'as vu, s'exclama la rousse qui était présentement la plus vieille des quatre enfants.

-Dites vous avez vu un garçon passé par là ? Demanda une des filles que formait le groupe

-Salut Katie, salua Sirius avec son air de prédateur, ça tient toujours ce que tu ma dit avant les vacances ?

-Oh, salut Sirius, nan désolé mon cœur vient d'être prit, tu aurais du te manifester plus tôt, donc vous l'avez vu ?

-Il avait les yeux vert clair ?

-Oui

-Des cheveux roux ?

-Oui c'est lui, avec son …

-Il vient de passer la porte d'entrée ! S'écria la plus vieille des sœurs

-Vite suivons le

Après quelques instants la bande des quatre était pliée de rire.

-C'est bon tu peux sortir il n'y a plus aucun danger

-C'est vrai, fit une petite voix venant d'en dessous des Souafles.

-Oui, allé tu sors.

Il se releva et de toute sa hauteur il dépassait sa sœur de bien cinq centimètres. Puis il se tourna vers la bande des maraudeurs et compagnie.

-Vous venez du collège Poudlard ?

Ils notèrent tous un léger accent qui démontrait qu'il ne venait pas d'Angleterre. Les parents de James arrivèrent et observèrent les jeunes personnes d'un œil attentif.

-Euh oui, nous y venons, répondit Remus.

-Que vous a-t-il demandé ? Questionna Richard à l'oreille de son fils

-Il voulait savoir si nous étions de élèves de Poudlard.

Soupçonneux, Richard se tourna vers cet adolescent :

-Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

-Pour savoir si cette bande de filles dégénérées faisait partie de cette école.

Richard resta sans voix étant donné qu'il avait vu le groupe de fille partir en courant du magasin et qu'il s'était approché du groupe pour savoir si c'était son fils et ses amis qui étaient les maîtres de mise en route de ce projet. Il fut consterné en voyant le regard désespéré qu'il lançait aux autres.

-Si elles y sont, répliqua Sirius.

Ce qui provoqua le fou rire de ses sœurs et de son frère.

-PAPAAAAAAA !

Un homme apparut avec une femme à ses côtés qui portait dans ses bras une fillette endormie d'environ quatre ans.

-Qui a-t-il Alex, avec ce que j'ai entendu et le stratagème employé tu devrais être content, elles sont parties.

-Parties, je vais me les coltiner toute l'année, elles vont aussi à Poudlard.

Sa mère pouffa de rire pendant que son père prit un visage compatissant.

-Viens, je vais d'acheter un nouveau vif d'or pour soulager ta peine.

Mais personne ne crut en ses paroles étant donné qu'elles étaient entrecoupées de tremblement de rires contenus.

-Excusez moi, je suis d'une impolitesse. Je m'appelle Ginevra Wild, voici mes enfants, Sophie, Barbara, Cassandra, mes jumelles et mon fils Daniel et la petite dernière Maria. Mon mari se prénomme Harry et mon plus grand fils Alexandre.

-Enchanté, sourit Sarah, je m'appelle Sarh voilà mon mari Richard, mon fils James et ses amis. Alors il y a Sirius …

-L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, située dans la constellation du Grand Chien. Les Égyptiens de l'Antiquité la vénéraient pour les crues du Nil et les bonnes moissons. J'espère que tu es aussi généreux que cette étoile, sourit Ginevra.

Sarah se moqua de Sirius en lui disant que même si il n'était pas un dieu, il s'en imprégnait déjà du rôle. Ce qui fit pouffer les filles Wild.

-Sinon nous avons Remus, Lily, et Peter.

-Dans la mythologie romaine, Remus est le frère jumeau de Romulus, et est le fondateur présumé de Rome en 753 av. J.-C. Une fin tragique pour cet homme qui ne voulait pas de frontière pour sa ville, qu'elle soit libre et égale pour tous à l'encontre de son frère qui ne voyait que le pouvoir. Votre mère doit avoir choisi ce nom pour l'honorer. Prenez en soin.

-Vous êtes très cultivée, madame Wild… Commenta Richard

-Appelez moi Ginny, ce sera plus simple et pour répondre à votre remarque, je suis une passionnée de l'histoire qu'elle soit moldue ou magique, les deux se rejoignent de toute façon.

-Que savez vous du nom de Lily ? Demanda James

-James, n'importe pas cette dame.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas il ne m'importe pas. Alors pour te répondre sur mes connaissances Lily en français donne Lys qui est une fleur qui représente la pureté de l'amour offert par celui qui le lui donne ainsi que la pureté d'âme de la personne ainsi que sa douceur.

Elle fut interrompue par Remus qui était mort de rire.

-Remus, mais que t'arrives t'il donc ?

-Douce, Lily, alors qu'il a fallu une bonne demi heure avant que Sirius n'émerge de son contact avec la poêle à frire.

Lily eu un sourire gêné alors que les autres riaient.

-Plaît il ? S'étonna Ginny

-Non rien une histoire entre adolescents.

-Très bien

-Lupin, tu vas te calmer sinon c'est moi qui me charge de te faire dormir ce soir.

-Lupin ? C'est aussi une fleur, qui inspire le calme. Vos prénoms sont vraiment une page d'histoire, c'est incroyable.

-Je suis de retour. Bonjour fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Heureux de vous rencontrer, il serra la main de Richard et baisa la main de Sandra avant d'enlacer sa femme.

-Alors comment le prend Alex ?

-Ben, euh, il survivra

Sa femme éclata de rire.

-Harry Ginny, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas vous joindre à nous pour manger ce midi, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance, et nos enfants pourront leur apprendre tous ce qui faut savoir sur Poudlard, qu'en dites vous ?

-J'en dis ma foi, nous acceptons. Dit il avant de repartir d'un rire doux un air apaisant s'insinua dans l'atmosphère décontractant toutes les personnes aux alentours.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient dans leur coin, les adolescents faisaient connaissance.

-Mais ton père, il a fait ses études à Poudlard ? Demanda Remus

-Il y était pendant quatre mois quand il avait eu 19ans puis il est partit, répondit Alex

-Mais en ce petit laps de temps il a quand même réussi à se mettre le professeur McGonagall à dos. Déclara Sophie

-Ah oui ? Raconte ! Supplia Sirius

-Ben c'était deux semaines avant qu'il ne quitte l'école, il avait pris un plateau et avait descendu quatre étages sur la rampe d'escalier.

-Attends, tu veux dire que ton père c'est **LE **Harry Wild ? Interrogea James

A cette déclaration les adultes se retournèrent, Harry avait un sourire et lui assura qu'il s'appelait bien Harry Wild.

-Mais non, je parle du Harry Wild qui a descendu les quatre étages sur un plateau d'argent donné par Flippy. Papa me l'a raconté.

-Ah ! Cela explique pourquoi Minerva me tuait du regard lors de notre entrevue, elle m'avait passé un de ces savons ce jour là.

-C'est toi ? Demanda Richard

-Euh oui, jusqu'à la preuve du contraire.

-Tu te rappelles de moi ? Richard Potter, tu m'avais aidé quand Filius m'avais coincé dans les cachots.

-Richard, oui ça me dit quelque chose…, Mais oui Richard, celui qui n'arrivait jamais a attraper son ange de lumière, d'ailleurs tu m'as jamais dit qui c'était ; il se tourna vers sa femme ; Amour, je t'en avait parlé.

-Oui, j'aurais aimé connaître cette femme car elle n'imaginait pas la chance que d'avoir un mari comme ça, enfin d'après la description que ma faite mon mari.

Pendant que James essayait d'étouffer son rire dans sa serviette.

-Que nous sommes impoli de parler de ce sujet devant vous Sarh nous sommes confus ; déclara Harry ; Richard est ce que ça va ?

Richard était aussi rouge qu'une collégienne de 12ans et sa femme avait une lueur de tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

Richard baragouina dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Est que tu pourrais répéter s'il te plaît ? Désira Harry.

Après avoir pris une bouffé d'air, Richard répéta :

-C'était Sarah Ginther mon ange de lumière qui est aujourd'hui devenu Sarah Potter.

Le silence qui s'installa fut coupé brutalement par le fou rire de James. Ce dernier frappait la table pour essayer de mieux respirer pendant que Sarah s'était jetée sur son mari pour lui ravir ses lèvres encore et encore.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les Potter et leurs amis rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

-Papa, c'était vraiment Richard Potter ? demanda Alex

-Oui, les enfants nous avons mangé avec vos arrières grands parents ainsi que oncle Siri, petit diable et mes parents.

-Papa, que fait on pour Peter ? Fut la question de Barbara

-Il ne faut rien dire, faites comme si il n'existait pas ou faites semblant mais il ne faut pas changer l'avenir.

-Rentrons à la maison votre père nous a promis un repas brésilien et j'ai hâte d'y goûté. Ordonna Ginny

Et c'est dans un claquement de doigt que toute cette famille disparu laissant une rue déserte.

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Emi :_** Je te remercie pour ces conseils que nous gardons précieusement. En espérant que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre.

**_Aminteitha :_** Tu voulais un chapitre long, et ben voilà j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Moi aussi je le trouve mimi celui de MLEP (c'est plus court lol)

**_Arie-Evans_** : Voilà un chapitre plus long, en espérant qu'il correspond à tes exigences lol

_**Barbara-Gaelle**_

**_Raison du retard de mise à jour : _**

Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi, je sais que j'aurai du mettre la suite plus vite malheureusement le sort était contre moi. Les chapitres sont écrits depuis longtemps mais mon ordinateur n'arrivait plus à se connecter à internet. J'ai essayé de vous le mettre pendant mes heures de cours mais je me faisais choper.

Sinon voilà le premier.

**Comme je viens d'apprendre que ne veut plus que l'on réponde aux reviews se seront les dernier sur ce site mais j'ai crée un blog où toutes les réponses y seront déposées. Voilà l'adresse :**

http/potterginevra. 


	7. Répartition et premier jour

Répartition et premier jour d'école

-Sirius descends tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher, hurlait Sarah Potter depuis plus d'une demi heure

-C'est comme ça à chaque rentrée ? Demanda Lily

-Oui à chaque fois, souffla désespéramment James

Ils étaient tous sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 permettant d'accéder au Poudlard Express. Ils dirent au revoir aux parents de James avant d'y monter. Bien sur il y avait les mêmes recommandations.

-James une seule lettre d'un de tes professeurs ou pire celle d'Albus je te préviens que tu vas le sentir, déclara sa mère.

Mais ses paroles étaient atténuées par les mimiques de son père derrière elle qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Lorsque Sarah se tourna vers lui, il lui fit le sourire le plus innocent du monde qui parut peu crédible à cause du fou rire de Lily.

Ils étaient à la recherche d'un compartiment lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Etant donné que Lily et Remus restaient préfets, ils s'avancèrent vers le conflit et furent étonnés de voir Alex en pleine dispute avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Bouges de là !

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !

-Je suis supérieur à toi, alors dégage !

Mais il fut déstabilisé par le fou rire d'Alex ainsi que de ses sœurs et de son frère. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il les aperçut.

-Remus, Lily, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Venez on vous réservé des places.

-Alex, nous n'avons pas le droit d'un tel comportement dans le train. Sermonna Lily

-Quoi ? Attend c'est lui qui a commencé avec sa folie de sang impurs. D'ailleurs tu sauras qu j'en a rien à faire de ton sang.

Il se décala pour laisser passer les deux préfets ainsi que les trois autres maraudeurs après les avoir salués.

-Non, pas de sang de bourbe dans mon compartiment, s'écria Lucius.

Alex se racla la gorge avant de lancer avec une voix haut perchée :

-Non, pas de personnes problématique dans notre comportement.

Un fou rire général se répandit parmi les témoins de la confrontation. Certaines filles soupirèrent devant leur nouveau héros.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte ses sœurs étaient pliées de rire son frère avait un sourire approbateur aux lèvres et les maraudeurs à par James, pouffaient. Seul Lily ne souriait pas, elle avait d'être désarçonnée et James l'avait prise dans ses bras pour essayer de lui donner le courage de relever la tête. Quand Alex sortit un baladeur moldue de son sac, Remus l'arrêta immédiatement.

-Tu ne pourras pas écouter de musique, les appareils moldue ne fonctionnent pas.

-C'est pour cela que papa et moi l'avons trafiqué jusqu'à ce que ça marche.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de le mettre en marche. Daniel posa ses yeux sur Lily et soupira.

-Lily, écoute tu ne va pas te laisser abattre par ce type quand même.

Elle le va la tête et avec ses yeux « avada kedavrisant » comme Sirius aimait les décrire, faisant déglutir Daniel qui n'avait que onze ans, et Lily n'avait guère appréciée se faire faire la morale par un gosse ayant six ans de moins qu'elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur le courage de ce garçon.

-Ecoute, si cela peut te rassurer ou te faire rire ou tout simplement te faire sentir mieux. Notre grand-mère est aussi une fille ayant eu des parents moldue et je serai prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'elle battrait ce minus.

Les maraudeurs le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Ben quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pour moi il est simple d'esprit, vouloir connaître les gens que par rapport au sang, ça m'étonnera toujours.

Il eu un sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre. Les jumelles avaient entamées une partie de carte explosives ou Sirius et Peter s'étaient joint. Pendant que Sophie faisant une partie d'échec avec Remus qui était en difficulté. James lui préférait garder sa Lily auprès de lui. Ils ne surent jamais qui s'était endormi le premier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Alex les secoua qu'ils se réveillèrent.

-Habilliez vous, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Après être sortie du train à la gare de Pré au lard, un géant s'avança vers eux.

-La famille Wild ? Demanda t'il

-Oui, c'est nous, répondit Sophie

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur. Répondirent ensemble les jumelles.

-Bon, ben à plus tard. Scanda Sirius

-Aller, rentrons dans les calèches, il fait un froid à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. Déclara Lily

Remus pouffait de rire pendant que James disait à ce dernier.

-Tu as entendu Si, alors grimpes vite dans la calèche.

Après une œillade meurtrière destinée à ses deux ex amis, Sirius monta dans la calèche.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par Peeves, qui à son goût trouvait les élèves un peu trop secs donc il avait décidé de régler ça à sa manière c'est-à-dire avec des seaux d'eau.

Ce fut avec une course effrénée qu'ils arrivèrent tous les six à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Ils saluèrent Harry et Ginny en leur faisant de grands signes auxquels ils répondirent avant qu'ils ne s'essayent à leurs places.

Comme à son habitude le professeur Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées, le professeur McGonagall regardait suspicieusement Harry qui parlait avec sa femme dont on ne sait quels sujets. Mais ce qui sautait aux yeux c'était la petite Maria sur le genoux du professeur Chourave.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les premières années avancèrent avec en tête le professeur Flitwick. On commença à entendre des murmures lorsque Sarah, Alex, les jumelles Barbara et Cassandra et Daniel mais ce dernier était plutôt dans le groupe des premières années qu'avec son frère et ses sœurs.

-Par merlin, tu as vu ce mec ? Chuchota une fille à sa voisine

-Oui, c'est un dieu, descendu du ciel pour assouvir nos désirs.

Elles expirèrent d'extase devant tant de perfection pendant que Remus, James et Lily se fouettaient royalement de la tête de Sirius. Jennifer était plutôt du genre à penser qu'ils feraient bien de se dépêcher car son ventre faisait des gargouillis pas très discrets.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick appela Daniel Wild pour qu'il soit réparti dans la maison qui lui convenait.

Lorsque le chapeau allait se poser, un seul petit frottement et le chapeau s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR

La table des Lions applaudit bruyamment.

-Daniel, viens avec nous ; scanda Sirius pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Plusieurs personnes les regardaient bizarrement, c'était bien la première fois que le Sirius Black invitait quelqu'un a les rejoindre à par ses conquêtes du moment. Sirius étant un grand séducteur au grand cœur.

Quand toutes les premières années furent réparties, il ne restait plus que Sophie, Alex et les jumelles.

-Mes chers enfants, commença le professeur Dumbledore, je souhaite vous présentez ces élèves qui sont les enfants de notre nouveaux professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal Mr Wild et sa femme Mme Wild qui remplacera le professeur Binns qui souhaite prendre des vacances. Ils seront répartis dans les maisons qui leur conviendront ainsi que l'année. Les jumelles Barbara et Cassandra rejoindront les quatrièmes années. Alexandre ira retrouver les sixièmes années et Sophie, les septième. Bien que la répartition continue.

-Cassandra Wild

Elle s'était assise et lorsque le chapeau fut sur se tête il s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR

-Barbara Wild

-GRYFFONDOR

-Alexandre Wild

-GRYFFONDOR

-Sophie Wild

-GRYFFONDOR

La table des lions était en ébullition, les professeurs étaient très étonnés que tous les enfants aillent à cette table.

-Bi… Bien, continua le directeur de Poudlard, comme je le disais je vous présente nos deux nouveaux professeurs. Voulez vous dire un mot avant de commencer le repas ?

-Non, merci, nous dirons ce qu'ils doivent savoir lors des cours. Répondit Ginny Wild

-Et aussi que nous sommes désolé de les avoir fait attendre avant de se régaler. Ajouta Harry Wild, s'attirant de se fait un regard noir de notre très cher professeur de métamorphose.

-Dans ce cas, bon appétit.

Au moment où les plats apparurent devant les élèves un murmure d'approbation s'éleva.

Le repas fut bientôt rejoint par des conversations de toute part. Maria était revenue sur les genoux de son père qui lui coupait sa viande en la chatouillant de tant en tant sous le regard attendri des professeurs.

La fin arriva plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient.

-Venez on va vous aider pour vous déplacer dans le château. Dit gentiment Lily

A l'intérieur de la salle commune, on pouvait apercevoir les préfets de cinquième année qui expliquaient les fonctionnements et les règles de l'école.

Vers 23H, après avoir discuter avec leurs nouveaux amis, les maraudeurs allèrent se coucher. James accompagna Lily jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, Sophie y était déjà.

-Ca va me faire bizarre de dormir en sachant que si je fais un cauchemar tu ne seras pas là, près de moi.

Une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu James ne sachant quoi dire pour la réconforter.

-Ecoute, je t'aurai bien proposé de venir avec moi mais comme le règlement l'interdit, je, enfin au et puis zut, pour moi aussi cela va faire bizarre, mais il faut pas se laisser se décourager, on se voit demain matin et avec le boulot qu'on aura à se farcir que tu ne pensera même plus à moi, la seule chose se sera d'aller rejoindre ton lit le plus vite possible.

Il lui fit un beau sourire se qui lui donnant la force de se retirer de ses bras pour monter les escalier mais James la retient par le bras quand elle se retourna il lui souffla près de son oreille :

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est obliger d'arrêter de se dire bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant « bonne nuit » très tendrement. Elle lui renvoya la même phrase en rougissant avant de monter les escaliers, rêveuse.

Le lendemain se fut une Sophie éclatant de bonne humeur qui tira Jennifer et Lily de leur doux sommeil ou rêve selon les opinions. Elles se préparèrent et quand elles arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune se fut un Alex et un Daniel pris d'un enthousiasme certains qui les accueillirent. Derrière eux se tenaient les maraudeurs. Un Remus avachit sur le canapé, Sirius la tête sur son épaule endormi, James qui essayait de garder les yeux ouverts et Peter allongé sur le canapé en face de celui de Remus qui ronflait avec beaucoup de bruit.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Demanda Sophie, curieuse de leur état.

-Alex et Daniel nous ont fait la surprise de venir nous réveiller à 6H30 aujourd'hui. Répondit le zombie qu'était James à ce moment précis.

La seule réponse qu'il obtenue ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait étant donné que Sophie se marrait à leur dépend.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle. Les enfants Wild firent un signe à leurs parents qui répondirent. Ils furent à peine installés que Kevin Hertz, le préfet des Gryffondors, leur remis leur emploi du temps.

-James t'a vu ! S'exclama Sirius, deux heures de défenses le lundi, le jeudi et une heure le vendredi. Ca y est, c'est prouvé, le professeur veut notre mort, quatre heures de potion le mercredi matin et deux le samedi. Encore heureux que l'on est plus de cours sur l'histoire de la magie.

-Je trouve notre emploi du temps très bien, déclara Sophie, et vous ? demanda t'elle à son frère et ses sœurs.

-Trop bien, argumenta Daniel, j'ai un emploi du temps homogène.

-J'ai deux heures défenses juste avant vous, s'écria Alex

Et ça continua jusqu'au début des cours.

-Et nous voilà parti pour deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal, fit théâtralement Sirius sur un ton d'une scène d'épouvante, faisant dire ses amis.

-Dit Sophie, commença Peter, ton père il es gentil ?

-Ben, en dehors des cours c'est un ange, par contre pendant les cours, là il va falloir que tu t'accroche.

-OK.

Ils virent passer Alex, alors Sophie l'interpella.

-Alors comment c'était ?

-C'était super, je te préviens que papa va être intransigeant. Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir mais j'espère que tu as revu tout ce que tu as étudié jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ok, je vois, dit elle en rigolant

Ils parvirent à la salle quand les autres commençaient à rentrer.

-Ben, non, tout le monde reste devant, c'est moi qui vous place, et je ne veux aucune réflexion, sinon la personnes fera perdre des le premier jour d'école, des points à sa maison. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a compris je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Lorsque je citerai votre nom votre place brillera alors vous vous y assaillerez. Bon, commençons.

Il commença le début de sa liste, Sirius était devant, Remus un banc plus bas vers le mur, Lily devant sur l'autre rangée vers les fenêtres. Au nom de Malefoy, Lucius n'a clairement pas fait ce qu'on lui disait étant donné qu'il serait assis à côté d'un Gryffondor au sang impur.

-Cela fera trente points en moins monsieur Malefoy, pour insubordination à l'un de vos professeur et pour des propos que je n'accepterai jamais dans ma classe et dans n'importe qu'elle situation, ai-je été clair ?

Lucius Malefoy capitula et alla s'asseoir à côté de cette « chose répugnante » comme il aimait si bien le dire.

A la fin de la disposition de ses élèves, nous pouvons apercevoir que James était à côté de Lily, Sophie à côté de Sirius, Peter à côté de Remus et Jennifer à côté de Philipe Birloir qui un élève doué sur qui elle craquait depuis sa seconde année.

-Venons en aux explications, je vous ai disposé comme cela car la personne qui se trouve à vos côté sera votre binôme tout au long de l'année, pour ce qui aimerez venir me voir à la fin du cours pour changer de place, je vais vous simplifier la tâche. Mon choix est indiscutable. Par rapport à vos emploi du temps, le lundi sera exclusivement réservé à la théorie, et pas besoin de votre livre, vous pouvez le regarder pour vos travaux mais pas pendant mon cours. Le jeudi sera réservé à la pratique. Par contre le vendredi, se sera quartier libre. Attention, quartier avec moi, Jeudi vous aurez votre premier travail, le vendredi nous passeront dans une autre salle adjacente à celle-ci par rapport à cette porte se trouvant au fond de cette salle. A l'intérieur vous trouverez tous ce que vous avez besoin, livre et aide personnelle qui sera donné par moi. Un travail donné devra être rendu dans deux semaines donc le jeudi 18 je veux les travaux sur mon bureau, cela vous entraînera aux ASPIC, j'en ferai des blanc pour ma matières tous les trois mois se qui nous en fait trois avant votre véritable épreuve mais je vous donnerai plus d'information le moment venu. J'attend de vous un comportement exemplaire, si vous êtes en retard et que la porte est fermé ne rentrez pas je ne vous accepte pas en cours. Un bavardage ou une tout autre activité durant mon cours et c'est la porte. Pour la vitesse en cours, je vous ferai travailler comme en première année d'étude supérieure. Cela adaptera ceux qui veulent faire des études supérieures et j'aurai aidé certains qui auront la certitude qu'ils auront bien fait d'arrêter leurs études après leur ASPIC. Pour les heures de colles, avec votre directeur nous avons discuté de cela et il ma donné une seule condition, il ne faut pas que cela empiète sur votre temps de travail donc j'ai décidé que se serai le dimanche à 6H car quand je colle ça ne sera pas une simple heure, se sera directement quatre. Ai-je été clair pour tout le monde ?

Un hochement de tête général fit place à la réponse orale.

-Ah oui j'oubliai, Il y aura durant deux mois une épreuve écrite et une orale, et certaines interrogations surprises qui ne dureront pas plus de dix minutes. Bien entendu les dates ne seront pas précisées, cela va de soit. Vous devez apprendre régulièrement. Les copies où notes seront au dessus d'Exceptionnelle auront 10points pour leur maison. Durant le cours je ne dirai jamais si je attribut ou ôte des points mais j'accumulerai et je les jouterai à la fin de la journée. Voilà c'est ce que j'avais à dire. Commençons tout de suite.

Après avoir frappé dans ses mains un questionnaire apparu devant chaque élève.

-Vous avez jusqu'à la fin des deux heures, bonne chance.

Durant le reste du temps nous pouvions qu'entendre des bruits de plumes raclant sur du parchemin.

A la fin du cours quand ils sortirent pour aller manger, Sophie était radieuse, par contre les autres étaient blancs. Même James et Lily qui étaient les premiers de la clase durant toute leur scolarité.

-Sophie, ton père est un psychopathe, déclara Sirius

Elle parti dans un grand rire et pour le rassurer elle lui dit d'un air tout à fait dément :

-Cela vient juste de commencer, attend le prochain cours quand il va nous tester sur la pratique.

On entendit juste des bruits de déglutition et un grand éclat de rire avant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Ocaora : _**Non, ils ne sont pas la pour changer le futur mais pour l'aider à anéantir Voldemort, mais je n'ai vais pas te répondre donc tu es obligée de lire la suite désolé lol.

**_anne-laure0617_******Je suis contente que tu aimes notre fiction. Pour mes chapitres c'est normal si tu rigoles étant donné que je fais tout pour. Je déteste le mélodrame.

Et voilà le chapitre vous ai offert par Barbara Gaelle cette fois ci c'était la dernière fois que je répond aux reviews étend donné que je viens d'apercevoir que mon adresse n'a pas été écrite en entier donc je vais vous la redonné, et toutes les réponses seront mises sur mon bloc.

A bientôt

BG

**Adresse : **http / p o t t e r g i n e v r a . s k y b l o g . c o m /

(Sans les espaces, sinon allez sur mon profil sur et vous pourrez trouver mon lien sur home page)

Le prochain chapitre vous sera offert par MLEP (Miss Lily Evans Potter)

Bisous tout le monde.

BG


End file.
